Ingles Original e Ingles Universal
by Cuervi
Summary: Dos tipos diferentes del mismo idioma uno representa su origen otro lo univarlizó.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **Ingles Original e Ingles Universal**

Todos sabemos que el ingles se origino en Reino Unido, pero quién lo universalizo fue Estados Unidos con unas mejorías favorables según él mismo, pero el que invento el idioma se opone a esa crenciá que lo mejoro, pues no se puede mejorar la perfección solo empeorarla y eso fue lo que logro con su idioma.

-Yo expandí el inglés universalmente y lo mejore,acéptalo England-Exclamó parado en la reunión mundial que se encontraban todos los países del mundo.

-Uno ¿que tiene que ver con la reunión mundial? y dos, no puedes mejorar la perfección de mi idioma solo empeorarla lo que lograste-respondió furioso el inglés.

-Es muy obvio el porque tiene que ver, para que nos entendiéramos entre todos, en tu cara England-Dando una razón valida por primera vez la super potencia.

-Dio un razonamiento valido-aún no creyéndolo China-Pero mi idioma es el más hablado-aru-

-Pero eso es por tu cantidad de habitantes que son,¿Porque no vienen a Rusia? Soy el país más extenso, pueden venir muchos¿Da?,aunque poco es habitable-deprimiéndose por lo último el país más grande.

-Mi idioma es el segundo, y no solo en mi se habla-remarcando que se habla en varios países su lenguaje España sonriendo-La mayoría en América lo hablan.

-Pero es muy difícil,bastardó-racionó Romano.

-Fratello-exclamo asombrado Veneciano.

-¿Qué?, es en serio el idioma del bastardó es el más complejo.-rectifico el mayor de Italia.

-The English is number one, for me-Reclamo Estados Unidos.

-Yo te di ese idioma, mal agradecido y a varias parte del mundo-hablo recordando sus ex-colonias británicas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueh veré si corrijo perdón, estaba en celular

. Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

-Eso fue en tu tiempo de vándalo,a cierto sigues siéndolo ¿Aun tienes a Malvinas?-Hablo Francia molestando al ingles.

-Eso fue para mejorarme y lo sabes,frog-Aclarando porque tomo a Malvinas.

-Pero ya paso,¿Porque aun la tienes?- Cuestiono Francia.

-Las administro por eso, y no te tengo que dar explicaciones-pero ya dio razón el ingles.

-Pues hablemos de los Territorios no autónomos, ya que dieron el tema-Hablo firme Alemania.

-Yo sugiero que sean independientes y listo, después de todo en un futuro cercano todos serán uno conmigo ¿Da?-Dijo Rusia.

-Ya quisieras, el mundo ya es mio-Reclamo Estados Unidos.

-Por ahora kolkolkolkol-hablo furioso Rusia.

-Basta, casi armaron la tercera guerra mundial con las bombas entre si-Recordando el suceso de la casi tercera guerra mundial, Alemania.

-Lo dice el que inicio las guerras mundiales, que lógico ¿te molesta que no la empieces tu?-Cuestiono Romano.

Ese comentario dejo pasmado al alemán.

-Fratello no quiso decir eso, nosotros no influimos en eso bueno la verdad en nada, lo sabes Vee-Intento animarlo y disculparse por su hermano.

-Tiene algo de razón, pero no diré más-Sabiendo que metió la pata pero su hermano sabe disculparse por él.

-Bueno, en parte la tercera guerra mundial sera por el agua y todos la iniciaremos-Enfocándose en el futuro arriesgado-Y si tiene algo de razón-Pero en eso ultimo fue por lo que dijo los dos Italia.

-Eso serán ustedes, yo tengo coca-cola y malteadas-Hablo arruinando momento tenso la super potencia mundial.

-Es enserio, ¿eres idiota o que? sin agua morimos todos y esos tontos productos no sirven de nada, usan agua en directo o indirectamente, por ejemplo cabeza hueca: la leche la sacas de un animal hembra madura y ella toma agua, eres un idiota.-Aun no comprendiendo la idiotez de esa persona, el ingles.

* * *

Ya se fue la trama del titulo (¡?) XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer:Los personajes no me pertenecen.

_Siempre Los produzco, nunca son suficientes productos_Alardeando su producción Estados Unidos.

_Eso decías en 1930, y ocurrió la Gran depresión, que a mi no me afecto me alegro que mi sistema funcionara_Estando orgulloso en que ese momento fuera comunista, Rusia.

_En ese momento estábamos juntos, hermano mayor_Recordando Bielorrusia apareciendo detrás de su hermano.

_Es verdad, eramos una gran familia_Hablo Ucrania, abrazando a lo que todos estuvieron en La Unión Soviética.

_Demostrar amour, sin el país de eso mismo es la maldad pura_Refiriéndose de si mismo Francia.

-Ya quisieras, que te demostráramos eso a ti-Hablo Inglaterra.

_Eres tan cruel,antes me demostrabas afecto,apreciabas mi estilo y hablaste mi idioma 300 años_Recordó Francia ese tiempo con una sonrisa_¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Quisiera olvidarlo, ahora tengo mi propio estilo y mi lenguaje,que es mejor que el tuyo frog_Aclamando su estilo ingles.

_El ingles iba a morir, pero ahora es el idioma universal_Hablo Grecia de la nada resurgiendo ese tema.

_Eso fue gracias a mi,¿Verdad Japón?-Intentando influir al país oriental, Estados Unidos.

_En realidad fue el mismo Inglaterra, que el idioma no murió,pero un tiempo largo el francés fue oficial_Repitiendo lo dicho por Francia._Pero su ingles es el que se Universalizó_Esperando que con eso no se enoje por la contradicción con la potencia mundial.

_También Universalizó el capitalismo KolKolKolKol_Reaccionó Rusia molesto,por su influencia dejo de ser comunista.

_Yo sigo siendo comunista_Declaro Cuba._ ¿Algún problema con eso gordo yanqui?_Mirando enojado a Canadá.

_Eh, es que yo soy Canada _Respondió nervioso el observado.

_Tienes tu bandera en la frente,no me engañas_Argumento Cuba.

* * *

Cuba no es comunista pero lo siguió después de la guerra fría.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

En la reunión mundial había un problema y lo tenia Canadá por ser confundido por su hermano ahora por una buena razón tenia la bandera de Estados Unidos en su frente, la potencia mundial sabia que muchos lo odiaban y metió la pata al ponerle la bandera de el en su hermano antes de la reunión,debía salvarlo de su ¿Amigo?...

-No entiendo de lo que hablas,solo entiendo el ingles, mi idioma-Haciéndose el desentendido para salvar de su travesura...

-¿Como que tu idioma? Ese es mi idioma malcriado-Volviendo a la pelea del lenguaje con Inglaterra.

-¿Tu lo criaste afirmas que lo hiciste mal? Vez me lo hubieras dado yo lo habría criado bien-Hablo Francia pero fui ignorado por el Reino Unido.

-Yo lo invente,yo te lo di, es el mio no tuyo-Refunfuñando el Ingles ahorcando al país Estadounidenses.

-En realidad todos tenemos nuestros idiomas son diferentes ,aunque tienen el mismo nombre en algunos casos-Hablo Japón. Pero no logro convencer a la isla Británica.

* * *

Intente que no sea tanto diálogo pero fracase... El español es el mas difícil de los dialectos de estas letras el ruso,el mandarin y japonés sus dialectos son diferentes eso es lo difícil...


End file.
